Gyūki (Kai)
Gyūki (牛鬼, Gyūki) also known as Eight-Tailed Giant Ox (八尾の巨牛, Hachibi no Kyogyū) is a tailed beast. Like a few of this bothers and sisters it gained a human form and took the name Hitoshi (等,Even-Tempered) and settled down in Kakuzensho. History According to Madara Uchiha, the Eight-Tails came into being near the end of the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent its resurgence, the Sage split up the demon's chakra of the Ten-Tailed Beast into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. The Eight-Tails eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed into Killer Bee. Appearance The Eight-Tails resembles an ushi-oni with three long horns and a short left horn. It has an upper-body structure of a human, but has no hind-legs. Its 'tails' are really eight cephalopod arms of an octopus, and according to it's former host, Killer Bee, its tails are able to eventually grow back even after they were being cut off. Personality Gyūki is characterised as a tough and serious individual. It uses "ore" (オレ) when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. In addition, Gyūki was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as it told Killer B that if he left Ponta and Sabu and ran away from them, Kisame and his water dome would follow him and they (Sabu and Ponta) would be freed. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyūki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails.10 However, it insisted that was no reason for not helping Naruto to control Kurama's power, hinting a benevolent side. Since then, both Gyūki and B have taken a liking to Naruto. In the past, Gyūki was infamous in Kumo for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchūriki would lose control of it. This was most likely due to its hatred against humans for oppressing and sealing it away many times. Gyūki kept on being that way until it was sealed within B, who would later change it after he bested it in one-on-one combat. Since then, Gyūki's relationship with B became more relaxed, with B even sitting on top of its muzzle while talking to Gyūki leisurely. However, B tends to annoy Gyūki to comical effect, as its no-nonsense demeanour often contrasts with B's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Gyūki's irritation to its vessel. Gyūki is not above bad-mouthing B as a result. Gyūki is also known to reprimand him in serious occasions as shown when it criticised B for rapping in his fight with Kisame when he should have been completely focused on their opponent, and later when it comically bumped B in the head when the latter started to mention in a perverted manner how Yugito's chakra receivers were embedded in her left breast. Because of this, Gyūki appears to be much more noteworthy than B as far as responsibility is concerned. While his relationship with B's predecessor Fukai was unknown in the manga, other than the fact that Gyūki would pounce on the "hole" in Fukai's heart and assume control over him, in the anime, Gyūki stated it had high hopes for him, indicating it bore no ill will towards its former host. Due to being influenced by it's previous host, upon gaining it's human form. He is known to be laid back and doesn't run his mouth all that much. He likes to joke, but he doesn't like slapstick or stupid comedy. Haters will be disappointed if they want to get a rise out of him. He takes it easy and doesn't care what other people say. It can be infuriating at times; especially when someone insults him or his family. Reactions from him are almost always the same- calm, cool. It's not that he doesn't care- it's just that he feels that it is unnecessary for someone to get hot and bothered by someone who they don't have respect for. "Consider the source," as he says. Because of his way of thinking, his family can always count on him to give them level-headed advice. He's easy to talk to, most times. He has certain mysteriousness about him that no one is really able to figure out or decipher- but there really isn't anything to it. He's just a simple, easygoing guy who can be a subtle flirt- but if he does, you'll know it. He tend to like writing down things about his enemies abilities and giving them nicknames even when in battle. Abilities Chakra Physical Prowess Like many of his host, when hid in his human form, Gyūki abilities are something that only the best of ninjas can match or even compete towards. His style, combined with his unique body and intense physical strength, makes his taijutsu something fierce. His physical strength is truly astounding. Gyūki's tightly wound and steel toned muscles are amazing to say the least, and his ninjutsu only reinforces his strength. Gyūki has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within his muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton to dust or showing an act of strength in his feats. In fighting alone, Gyūki's physical strength can be seen by his powerful strikes as well as his ability to rip metal. This strength comes from his muscles, which are the most hardened out of all of his features. In addition to being able to deal damage, Gyūki durability is something that is just as formidable. Gyūki's ability to push forward, even when he is injured, is quite amazing to say the least. The sheer will that is able to drive to the point where he can seem like a personified force is something that definitely deserves respect. On many occasions, Gyūki can be seen taking the whole brunt of an attack. During these moments, attacks seem to mainly bounce off of his hardened body as she would push forward with quite the ease. Even when he is injured, his pain tolerance is quite amazing as well. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Summoning Kenjutsu Beast Form Trivia * Gyūki likes: Women and sleeping. He loves music, and writes his own lyrics in a little journal that he has stowed away in secrecy. * He dislikes the extremely pushy flirty type women. * He tends to like any type of food. Though he gets a little sad and/or irritable when he's hungry- a sort of strange reaction to hunger. *